Allegro
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack asks Daniel to play the piano. Will he? And what discoveries are waiting to be made if he does?


Allegro  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 1, 2, and 7 - Valentine's Day  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 20kb, short story  
  
Written: October 25-27, November 1,8, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Jack asks Daniel to play the piano. Will he? And what discoveries are waiting to be made if he does?  
  
Notes:   
  
1) I did my best not to confuse anyone, but if the musical terms leave you wondering, you can go to this site for quick and simple definitions: http://www.contracosta.cc.ca.us/music/terms.html   
  
2) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Drdjlover, Mama Beast!  
  
  
  
Allegro  
  
by Orrymain  
  
==== February 14, 1998  
  
"Doing anything special tonight, Colonel?"  
  
"Tonight? Why Carter, need a date or something?" Jack retorted as he prepared to exit the locker room after Sam's entrance.  
  
"Actually, I have a date, Sir."  
  
"Good for you, Captain."  
  
"Thank you Sir," Sam blushed slightly as Jack smiled and exited.  
  
At his country-styled house two hours later, Jack piddled around trying to think of something to do. It was Valentine's Day and he had nowhere to go and no one to be with. He hated the day -- too many memories of happy times turned bad.  
  
As he glanced up at the twinkling stars that highlighted the night sky, Jack smiled, grabbed his black leather jacket and exited the house.  
  
====  
  
Daniel was enthralled in research, with several books scattered around his sofa and coffee table. Some were open, others stacked. He had a legal sized pad full of notes and scribbles atop the table. His pencil was currently lodged between his ear and his head, the only place Daniel knew he wouldn't lose it as he maneuvered his research materials.  
  
His cup of coffee was off to the right of a larger volume, and on the edge was a bowl of Chex Mix and a Twinkie wrapper.  
  
The young man was dressed in blue pajamas, and he was wearing his navy blue robe with matching navy blue slippers. Engrossed in his research, it wasn't until he heard Jack's yell that he realized someone, specifically Jack O'Neill, had been banging on his door.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel opened the door.  
  
"You look ... comfortable, Daniel."  
  
Jack didn't wait for an invitation, choosing to quickly brush by his friend and into the apartment.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Rescuing you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I thought you might be bored. Let's go to a movie."  
  
"Bored? Jack, as you can see," Daniel pointed to his books and notes, "I'm not bored. I'm working."  
  
"All work and no play makes Daniel a dull boy. Get dressed."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"I can help you, if you like."  
  
Daniel glared, "I don't need you to help me get dressed."  
  
"Good. Hurry, or we'll be late."  
  
Daniel groaned. He knew it was a lost cause. His friend was bored, and Daniel would pay the price. Reluctantly, he went to his bedroom and changed into a long sleeve brown plaid shirt with brown pants and his brown shoes. It was cold out, so he decided he'd take his blue coat with him, too.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, paced the apartment, playing with the "trinkets." He found himself thinking how good Daniel looked in his blue pajamas and robe, and how much fun it might have been to help him out of those pajamas, but he quickly shook it off. He didn't need to be thinking about his best friend's attire or dressing habits.  
  
"Okay, Jack, I'm ready," Daniel said as he emerged from the bedroom, holding his coat.  
  
Jack began to speak when he stopped, his eyes focused on the piano. He had never heard his friend play, or for that matter, even talk about music, but the piano was almost the first thing the young man had purchased when he had moved into his apartment.  
  
"Danny, play something," Jack nodded towards the instrument.  
  
"Ah, no, I don't think so."  
  
"Come on. It's not there to be a decoration. Play it."  
  
"I'm really not very good, Jack."  
  
Jack flashed one of his best Irish smiles, his eyes shining, "Play for me, Daniel. Please."  
  
Daniel drew a deep breath. He hated playing for others, but there was something about his friend Jack that Daniel just couldn't hide from, and so hesitantly, he placed his jacket onto the sofa and took his seat on the piano bench.  
  
He placed his hands on the white keys and tried to pretend Jack wasn't standing a few feet away. Closing his eyes, Daniel began to play an adagio paced piece, slow and soft.   
  
As he listened, Jack thought it seemed lonely, almost empty. It was a haunting musical interlude, but Daniel played it well. All too soon for Jack, not more than two minutes later, it was over.  
  
"Just ends, doesn't it?"  
  
Daniel shrugged as he got up and walked to the sofa to put on his jacket.  
  
"That was great, Daniel. You're full of surprises."  
  
"It's ... just a tune, that's all."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"I don't know. It ... doesn't have a name. Come on, Jack, let's go."  
  
Jack briefly considered continuing the discussion, but opted to follow Daniel out the door, especially since the younger man had already exited the apartment.  
  
==== February 14, 1999  
  
Jack and Daniel had celebrated their first Valentine's Day together as a romantic couple at Daniel's apartment. By mutual agreement, they'd exchanged only small gifts, a couple of chocolate truffles and a deluxe pen for Daniel, his favorite beer and a western novel for Jack.  
  
"Can't go wrong with beer," Jack laughed.  
  
"We shouldn't have agreed to a limit, " Daniel sighed into Jack's shoulder as they had sat on the sofa.  
  
"I know. Geez, Danny, I've given better gifts to strangers. At least, that's how it feels."  
  
"Why'd we do it?"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
Daniel had nodded. It was still new, this on-the-surface strange loving relationship between the two very different men. They had fallen in love in a world where same sex relationships created controversy, but here they were, contented and blissful in each other's tender hold on the other.  
  
"No more limits, Love. Next year, I'm spoiling you rotten," Jack pledged.  
  
"I ... I hope we ...," Daniel's voice trailed off.   
  
Jack had always spoken so confidently about their future, but Daniel hadn't been as sure. He hadn't been used to being happy, and he still felt guilty about his wife, Sha're. Yet, he loved Jack completely, and he had wanted to do more, but they'd talked about it and had decided to not spend more than $10 maximum, and nothing outlandish or crazy.   
  
In the end, both had hated their choices, not that they weren't appreciated or enjoyed by the recipients, but it just wasn't what they would have truly done if they hadn't been so nervous about being in love and sharing a Valentine's Day that was full of sentiment ... and gifts to express it with.  
  
After a while, the two had made love and fallen asleep in Daniel's large bed, happily holding on to each other, both warm and at peace.  
  
At 4:15 a.m., Jack woke, put on the forest green robe Daniel had left out for him, and visited the bathroom. He stood for a minute, smiling at the beauty of his lover, and then went to the kitchen, taking out a beer. He sat down on the sofa, and sipped the beer, and became focused on the piano, remembering the piece Daniel had played for him once.  
  
"Jack, is everything okay?" Daniel yawned, his demeanor groggy as he sat next to his partner.  
  
"Fine. Just woke up and decided to stretch."  
  
"You're sitting and drinking a beer at ... at ... what time is it, Jack?"  
  
"You don't want to know, Danny."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's shaggy hair, his fingers running through it.  
  
"Danny, play for me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on. You did it before."  
  
"Neighbors."  
  
"Bad excuse, My Love. Saw the Coopers from across the hall at the market two days ago and they were getting ready to go on vacation for a week, Mrs. Harper is visiting relatives, you're on the top floor so there's no one above you, and the space below is still being renovated. And, the one next door is still up for lease. No neighbors to disturb."  
  
"Jack, how do you do that? I don't even know my neighbors that well."  
  
"Special Ops, Danny, and where you are concerned, I pay attention."  
  
"Are you staking out my neighbors?"  
  
"I do whatever I need to do to protect my family, and I make no apologies for that, Daniel. Don't ask me to."  
  
"Fam...fam...family?"  
  
Jack kissed his love, his tongue dancing with Daniel's, and then he looked into the blue eyes he cherished so much, "Yes, Danny, my family, and that would be you ... and ... I love you, just in case you didn't know that."  
  
"Me too. I mean ... I love you, Jack."  
  
"I know. Now ... play for me."  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Please," Jack nibbled on the younger man's ear, causing him to sigh.  
  
"Cheating."  
  
"Play for me," Jack kissed Daniel's pulse point.  
  
"Not fair."  
  
"Play for me," Jack laid a small trail of kisses on Daniel's nape, licking in between the kisses, his hand snaking under Daniel's navy blue robe, caressing his lover's smooth skin.  
  
"K," Daniel was mush in Jack's hands, unable to resist.  
  
Almost on automatic, not even sure if he could find the piano, Daniel stood and made his way to the black piano bench, and he began to play. It was the same adagio piece, very slow, lingering, sad, full of melancholy. Then, a touch of dissonance entered the composition as it went longer than the first time Jack had heard it. It was full of tension and unrest, and then it just ended.  
  
Daniel yawned and went back to his partner, nestling his head against Jack's shoulder. He loved the safety of Jack's body.  
  
"What's it called, Danny?"  
  
"No name, just something I made up."  
  
"It ... just ends, doesn't it?"  
  
"It's more of a middle."  
  
"Shouldn't it have a beginning and an end?"  
  
Daniel just shrugged, "Let's go back to bed, Jack. Tired. Need my pillow," Daniel shifted closer to Jack for emphasis.  
  
"Okie, Space Monkey."  
  
Daniel was too tired to retaliate, but vowed to one day come up with a nickname that would make Jack flinch as much as Daniel did at being called a chimp in outer space.  
  
==== February 14, 2004  
  
"Danny, why are we here?" Jack whined as Daniel led him into the apartment.   
  
Daniel's apartment had been nothing more than a large storage closet for years. It would fool anyone, still full of artifacts, books, and all the comforts of home ... but all the items were Daniel's least favorites. Anything that really mattered to him was at the home he shared with his husband ... all the items, except for one, that is.  
  
"I want to give you something, Jack. I told you that."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's Valentine's Day and we have plans. I just don't see what this place has to do with anything."  
  
"It's my apartment, Jack, and like it or not, we still have to keep it, and pretend it's doing something other than gathering dust."  
  
"Yeah, well, lately, you haven't let it gather much dust."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. As much as possible since the first of the year, when not being tortured or involved with some mission off world, Daniel had been at the apartment, and Jack didn't understand why. He was trying not to be jealous or worried that Daniel was trying to run away from him and their happy life together, but his spouse's sudden attachment to the apartment had concerned him.  
  
Daniel slid off his burgundy jacket, and turned on all the lights. He walked to his sulking lover who was standing like the proverbial bump on a log near the kitchen.  
  
Putting his arms around Jack's neck, Daniel leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"I love you, Jack, love you more than anything. I wanted to do something special for you this year, and I had to do it here. You'll understand in a minute. Trust me."  
  
"I do, Danny. I just worry. Always will. I'm sorry. I don't seem to be able to change that," Jack's hands held his soul mate's waist.  
  
"Yeah, well ... to be honest, I don't think I want you too. Come on. Take off your jacket and sit down. Get comfy."  
  
"Where are you going?" Jack asked, watching Daniel walk away from him after they reached the sofa.  
  
"Not far."  
  
"How can I get comfy if you aren't here by my side?" Jack pouted.  
  
Daniel grinned, "I'm always by your side, Babe ... always! Now be quiet ... and listen. This is ... for you ... just for you."  
  
Jack watched Daniel sit down at the piano and take a deep breath. He blinked a few times as Daniel began to play, and soon, he leaned forward, his hands clasped together as he digested the musical composition.  
  
This time, the piece began naturally, it was light and brisk, an allegro opening. Jack envisioned fun and play, happy times when life didn't have a care in the world, but then it slowed. It was that same lonely piece Jack had first heard years ago, before he and Daniel were lovers.  
  
The music transitioned again, back to something lively and free, and then there was a scherzo movement, a wispy, playful, sprightly interlude that made Jack smile and recall growing up in Chicago and summers in Minnesota.  
  
He remembered his grandfather teaching him how to fish, his mother's look of pride when he graduated in the top one percent of his class in high school, and his father's supportive talk when Jack enlisted in the Air Force.  
  
This section went on for awhile. Jack studied Daniel's intensity as he played. His husband was focused on the ivory keys, his eyes lost in the piece, often times closing, his face seeming to express the emotion of the music he was playing.  
  
Still happy in its melody, Jack's mind went to Sara and how beautiful she looked on their wedding day. He remembered feeling Charlie kick inside of her, and being there the day he was born. He recalled with a huge grin the first time Charlie hit a home run playing baseball.  
  
And then the tone changed. It became grave, melancholy, the movement heavy in heart. Jack felt sad, alone, abandoned as he was swept away by the piece. He glanced at Daniel, and saw a tear running down his right cheek. Jack's heart ached as he took in the soulful song.  
  
Then, the dissonance was back. It was loud and at a fast presto pace that seemed to increase with every second. In fact, the crescendo rose to a thunder inside Jack's soul, and now Jack knew what he had been listening to.   
  
He recognized the hard beat, the anger, the rage, and the detachment that followed as Daniel's composition segued to a staccato section before quieting. It was a moment of separation, of distance. Jack's mind went to the first Abydos mission. It had been meant to be his big finale in human existence, except then, Jack met Daniel.   
  
Jack smiled remembering how Daniel had so quickly and easily solved the mystery of the Stargate. Sometimes, Jack wondered if that hadn't been the moment when he had fallen in love with this man who on the surface was such a polar opposite of himself.  
  
Daniel's music shifted again to two beautiful yet separate harmonies, one hand playing over the other. The piece suddenly became smooth, flowing as Daniel played, both hands working together, the sadness of the adagio and the anger of the dissonance nothing but a memory.   
  
It was almost like two melodies had overlapped, becoming one. For a time, Daniel played it with vivace, the music spirited and bright, Jack's heart remembering their romp at Pike's Peak, playtime with their precious beagles, riding the Matterhorn at Disneyland, and so many other good memories.  
  
The piece slowed slightly, the harmony taking root as if finding a safe haven to call home. The tempo was steady and mezzo piano, or moderately soft. It was pleasing, content, happy.   
  
Jack rose and stood at the edge of the piano, lost in the music and the wonder of his lover who was playing his soul for him now. As his lover had played for him, Jack realized that Daniel had been working on the musical story of their lives for weeks, and that was why he had spent so much time at the apartment.  
  
The composition concluded with a strong chord, a festive end that promised joy and spoke of happiness.  
  
Daniel pulled his hands back. He shivered slightly, more tears having escaped his eyes.  
  
Jack walked to the bench, reached down, and took Daniel's hands, pulling him up to him. Jack kissed each hand, and then each precious finger that had played so lovingly for him, and then he gazed into his lover's eyes.   
  
"Geez, how I love you," Jack spoke softly, still holding Daniel's hands in his.  
  
"That was us. You with your parents, then that lonely boy who thought the world hated him. Me with my parents, with Charlie, and then losing him, feeling dead inside, hating the world. And now us, full of love and our eternity. It was us."  
  
It wasn't really a question, but Daniel nodded as Jack moved his hand to wipe away the tears with his thumb.  
  
"Does it have a name?"  
  
"Heart and Soul ... because that ... that's what you are, my heart and my soul."  
  
"I love you, Danny, love you so friggin' much, and that was ... I don't have the words, Angel. Gawd," Jack said, pulling his heart to him, his chin nuzzling into Daniel's shoulder.   
  
Jack held Daniel as tight as he could. He didn't know how to say what he felt, how to express his thoughts about this wonderful gift of song that his love had gifted him with, so he just held on, praying he could say with his soul what he couldn't with words.  
  
Jack silently thought, "Please hear me, Love. Hear my heart. Feel my soul, Danny. Please."  
  
A few seconds later, Jack heard the sniffling sob of his heart.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Jack pushed back to look at his lover, seeing the tear ducts operating at full speed.  
  
"I heard you, Jack. I heard you."  
  
Jack held Daniel, closing his eyes, and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you."  
  
Their celebration had only begun, but Jack knew he had just been given a most special gift, a piece of Daniel's soul he had only had a short glimpse of years before. The feelings were overwhelming, but they made him want to live, stay young, face the world. He had reaffirmed that as long as he had Daniel, he had everything that mattered.   
  
"I love you, Danny, I love you so much," Jack said kissing his love, as he carefully maneuvered their path to the bedroom where they made another kind of harmony, the gentle and passionate entwining of their bodies.   
  
Like the musical composition Daniel had written, the story of their lives played out in their lovemaking, from adagio and legato, the slow and steady connecting of their bodies, their personal crescendos swelled to fortissimo, loud and thundering, their grunts and groans of their work mingled with the hard and heavy movements inside and to each other, and finally, the rapid vivace of their orgasms that lead to the dolce of the final harmony, their post-coital bliss sweet and soft.  
  
It was the music of their hearts and souls, the refrain of their unending love, the melody of their lives. It was Jack and Daniel, lost in their nation of two, for time and all eternity.  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
